All in the Family
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Two sisters, three killers who will choose who? what will happen when two sisters get kidnaped by the Sawyers and the Hewitts read and find out Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story


Lillian packed up her stuff and packed the car up. She said bye to her sister and got in the car and pulling out of the school parking lot. She got on the highway then pulled her cell out and called her dad to tell him she was on her way to the house.

Burt was sitting on the couch in front of the tv, drinking a beer as he watched. He heard the phone ring and answered. "Hello?"

Lilly looked around on the highway and changed lanes. "Hello dad. I am on my way down to see you and Carl now. I have have to pick up a few friends. Then I will be there," She looked around and let cars pass her in the fast lane. "They better not be those friends you know i don't like", Burt said. He highly disapproved of Lilly's friends who did nothing but party with alcohol and drugs. She rolled her eyes. "I know dad. They want me to drop then off at a place before I get home. They said they would pay me gas money to dive them, and since I was heading that way I said I would do that."

"Don't get involved in anything they do", he said. "You know i do not approve of that at all." Lilly rolled her eyes again. "I know dad", she sighed and turned off the highway to get her friends. "I should be there in 6 or 8 hours, if I am lucky. I might stay at their house the night then head down in the morning." "Be careful out there", Burt said. "Get your own room and sleep with the door locked. Sleep in the car if you have to." "Dad don't worry", she sighed and stopped at a red light. "Dad you now that Tim will not hurt me or let the other boys at me", she sighed.

"Fine", he sighed, "Good that at least someone in this family has a good head on their shoulders." "Love you dad. See you." She got off the cell then she drove down a road when the light truned green and pulled in a driveway to her friends' house. She parked and went to the door and knocked. The door opened to loud music that was playing inside and people were smoking and drinking. "Hey!" Trixie said answering the door with a beer in her hand. She smiled at her and went into the house. She went over to a guy with blonde hair that went a little below his forehead. He had bright blue eyes. She hugged him form behind. "Hey there", she smiled at him.

"Lilly", Tim smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you? Everything good?" She smiled and kissed his cheek she held him and smiled. "I am tired. I think I will stay here for the night and we will leave in the moring." "Long way home, huh?" he asked. Tim smiled as he took her hand, bringing her to his room. Clean, quiet with no beer or pot like the others had. She smiled at him then put her bag down on the floor then went to the bathroom to wash her face. She then dried it off then went to the bed and sat down looking around the room. "Everything okay?" Tim asked as he sat down with her. She nodded "Yes", she sighed and lays down on the bed. "It's just dad." Tim looked at her and put his hand on hers. "He still doesn't like me, does he?" he asked. She sighed and like at him "Not you...but your friends." She sighed and sat up some and kissed his cheek.

Tim smiled holding her hand. "I'm glad you're bringing me along", he said. "When we get there, I have to ask your dad a very important question." She looked at him. "As long as we drop off your friends then it's just me and you he would be happy." She sighed then looked at him. "Your going to ask him a question?" He nodded and took her hand. He pulled something from his pocket and put it on her finger. "I'm going to ask for your hand in marriage." She looked at him shocked. "You want to marry me?" She smiled and looked at the sliver ring with a blue stone. She smiled and kisse him deeply. Tim smiled and held her tightly, kissing her deeper. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes!" She kissed his cheek and held him tightly. Tim smiled and kissed her deeply, falling back on the bed with her laughing. She smiled at him and looked at him. "We should get some sleep before they wake us up." Lilly laid her head on his chest and went to sleep.

The next morning Lilly heard Tim's friends were up. She sighed and got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Tim got up and walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She smiled at him. Lilly looked at him then kissed him deeply and held him " I love you." "I love you too", Tim said holding her. Their friends slammed open the door and opened a champagne bottle, getting the drink all over them. "So Tim finally popped the question?" She nodded "Yes now out", she sighed. "I have to shower now." She close the bathroom door and went in the shower. Tim sat down on the toilet looking away. "I hope your dad gives us his permission to get married", he said. Lilly washed up. "I hope so too Tim", she sighed and got finshed. She put the towel around her then went to the bedroom to get dressed. Tim sighed and showered as she went to get dressed. Their friends were too busy drinking instead of packing.

Lilly got dressed in some blue jeans and a black shirt. She went to the kichen then froze when she saw Glen. "Hey, Lil", he smirked. He had always liked her and was jealous of Tim. "So engaged now, are you?" She looked at him and back into the wall. "Ye-yes I am." She was scared of him. He smirked and offered her a joint. "Care for a smoke?" he asked. Lilly looked at him. "No", she watched him frozen. She looked away. Glen smirked and smoked a bit as he watched her. He got up and walked to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't bite...much." She watched him coming to her. "You know what you did to me!" She glared at him. She moved and went back to Tim.

Tim was standing in the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he combed his hair. Lilly ran to him and hugged him tightly to her. She put her face in his back and held him tightly. "Hey", he said looking at her. "Baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly. "Please don't leave me ..." She held him. "Okay..." Tim looked at her and just held her, kissing the top of her head. Lilly felt some tears and held him tightly. She was scared of Glen. She held Tim tightly. Tim kissed the top of her head holding her. He let go of his towel, letting it fall to the floor. She looked at him. "Tim?" she asked him. She looked at him and watched him. "Yeah?" he asked as he held her and kissed her forehead. She sighed and went to the room and sat on the bed. She didn't want to take them anymore. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"It's ... Glen..." Lilly sighed and turned from him. She held herself. "Glen?" Tim looked at her as he got dressed. "What about him?" She looked at him "I don't like him Tim", she sighed and looked down scared remembering what he did to her. "I know", Tim said. "I know you don't. But it's alright. I'm here for you." She looked away from him and sighed. "I don't want to take him." She didn't look at Tim. "It's just for today, baby", Tim said holding her. "That's it. Just for today." Lilly sighed and didn't look at him. She got up and got her stuff and went out to the car. She sat in the seat and sighed.

Glen saw her and smirked. He got up with a bottle of alcohol and walked to the car. He offered her the bottle. "Something to calm your nerves?" She looked at him. "I can't, I am driving," she said as her back went to the car door scared of him. Glen laughed as he reached out and touched her cheek. "It's a shame you chose Tim", he said. "I could take care of you and give you everything you want." Lilly glared at him. "Not after what you did to me! I could never be with you!" She watched him still scared and remembering what he did. "You know i didn't mean to hurt you", he said. "Now, let's put all that behind us and start all over again." He got in the car with her. She watched him as he laid her down in the back seat. "No get off me!" Lilly tried to push him off her.

"If you were smart, you would just lay back like a good girl", Glen said pinning her down. He smiled and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to punch him off her. "Get off !" she yelled.

Glen kissed her neck and grabbed her wrists. Tim opened the door and grabbed his shirt, pulling him away from e watched as Tim pulled him off her then got out of the car scared. She didn't want Glen to come with them. Tim punched Glen across the face. He pushed him to the ground and went to Lilly. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over her. Lilly went to Tim and hugged him tightly. She put her face in his shoulder and held him tightly. "It's ok", he said. "I'm here now. I won't let him touch you again." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She held him tightly "I am scared", she had some tears. She held him tightly and didn't let him go. "It's okay", Tim said. "We still need to take Glen with us, but we'll put him in the back. Okay?" Lilly looked at him in disbelief. "No!" She pulled away from him. "Lilly, as long as i'm with you, he won't touch you", Tim said. "I'll protect you." He hugged her tightly.

Lilly pulled away from him and went back into the house. She went back to the room and picked up anything she missed. Everyone else was still drinking and smoking. Somehow they already packed and were just waiting. She went back to the car and puts her bag in the car then got in the drivers seat. She then hocks the horn to tell them it was ready to go. Glen was sitting in the back with everyone. Tim sat up front with Lilly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When the two girls got in, she pulled out and got on the highway. She drove and drove until she got off on the exit and saw a gas station. She sighed and pulled in and got out. It was close to dropping them off. She got out and pumps the gas into the car.

Tex got out of the gas station and looked at her. He never saw a girl like Lilly before. He looked at all of her friends and smirked as he approached her. "Howdy." She looked up at Tex. He was pretty cute she thought. She smiled. "Hello." She put the pump back then went to this weird looking guy. "Here." Lilly pulled out the money to pay for the gas. Tex looked at the group in the back seat and smirked. "Got quite a party with you, don't you?" he asked. She looked at him then went into the store to get some water. "Not my choice. I felt like I had to take them to there other house," she sighed she looked at him.

"I can take them off your hands if you like", Tex smirked. "If ya'll need a place to stay for tonight, I have a house not too far away from here." Lilly looked at him. "They wouldn't behave there. Your stuff would be gone. I don't trust them with my life. There my boyfriend's friends and I don't like one of them." She looked down. Tex smirked. "Got a boyfriend?" he asked. "He's one lucky guy." "We plan on getting married. We will take him back to my town." She shows him the ring. "That's a big rock", he said looking at the diamond on the ring. "Your boy must be loaded with money." Lilly looked at him. "Not really", she sigheh and looked around the store for some snacks to eat. "If ya'll want a good meal, you're invited to come to my house. Me and my brother make the best meals a person can get." She stopped and looked at him. "Like I said I just want to get rid of these people and never see them again." She sighed and looked around. "My offer still stands", Tex said. "If you want to take it easy and get rid of them faster, I can take them." Lilly looked at him unsure. "Why would you take them off my hands?" she asked watched him. "I'm a nice guy", he said with a smile. "You look like you can use the help." She watched him. "It's - fine", she sighed and looked away.

"Well then, can you at least give me a ride to my house?" he asked. "It's too far to walk." Lilly looked at him unsure. He was cute yes, but he could try something with her like Glen " I have to talk to them about it." Tex nodded and walked outside. Tim was wiping his hands after leaving the bathroom. "I hate gas station bathrooms." She looked at him. "Hey Tim someone asked for a ride home..." "Who?" Tim asked. "Don't you think we have enough people in the car?" She sighed "That I don't know -" She looked at the car. Tex just leaned against the door and watched them. Tim looked at him and looked at Lilly. She went to Tex and sighed. "I don't think there is room in the car for you"m she sighed. "That's a damn shame", he said. "The back looks crowded, but what about the front?" She looked at him. "My soon to be husband is sitting up in front." "And you're sure you can't spare room for one more?" Tex asked giving her a charming smile. She looked at him. "If you can fit we can talk you."

Tex smiled and scooted in the front seat, sitting between Lilly and Tim. Tim sighed and crossed his arms. She looked at tex and then at the rode. There was something about him that she didn't know. Tex smirked and watched her. He pointed down a road leading to the mountains. Tim kept his arms crossed, not looking at him. She sighed and went down the road like he told her too. She looked at him then away."What's wrong?" Tex asked as he watched her. "I ain't going to hurt you." Lilly looked at Tex. " It's nothing!" She was really looking away from Glen. His face is what she saw in the mirror. Tex pointed at the house. "Home sweet home", he said. "Are you sure you don't want to stop for a bite to eat?" She parks the car and looked at him. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked them. "We are always hungry", the two girls laughed as they smoked. "Come on in", Tex smiled.

Lilly sat there and watched the three get out. She looked at Tim. "What's wrong?" she asked at they went into the house. "I don't trust him", Tim said. "And i don't like the way he was looking at you." "Don't trust him?" Lilly asked watching him. "And how was he looking at me?" "He was looking at you weird", Tim answered sitting down. "He almost looked like he wanted to eat you." She looked at him not getting out of the car. "Really?" "Hey!" Tex called out and offered her a bottle of water. "Thirsty?" She looked at him and smiled some. She took the glass. "Thanks." She took a drink of the water. Tex smiled and watched her. He slipped a drug into the water to put her to sleep. He gave some to Tim who passed out once he drank it. Lilly looked at Tex feeling weird. She then passed out in the car.


End file.
